


An EDucated Group Chat

by FantaFox333



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Eddy can cook, Everyone is getting along, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, I will go down with Ed/Rolf, Jonny is asexual and Aromatic, M/M, Post BPS, Straight too, and he's happy, idk why i wrote this, the story will get better I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantaFox333/pseuds/FantaFox333
Summary: Ed invites the rest of the Kids to the Eds group chat. Chaos ensues.





	1. It Begins

**MoneyMoneyBitches**: DOUBLE D AND ED COME IN HERE AND EAT THE FOOD I'VE SO GRACIOUSLY PREPARED FOR YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASSES!!

  


  
**ButteredToast** added **Rolf**, **Kevin**, **Nazz**, **Jonny**, **Jimmy**, and **Sarah** to the group chat.

  


  
**Rolf**: So this is the inter web communication room the not-so-bright Ed-boy spoke of.

  


  
**MoneyMoneyBitches**:....Ed how could you.

  


  
**AnIntellectual**: Welcome fellow patrons of our Cul-de-sac!

  


  
**Kevin**: The fuck, how long has this existed?

  


  
**Sarah**: Ed you had a group chat and you didn't tell me.

  


  
**ButteredToast**: Sorry baby sister but Eddy made me take a vow.

  


  
**MoneyMoneyBitches**: One you obviously forgot.

  


  
**Nazz**: Eddy is that you?

  


  
**MoneyMoneyBitches**: Yes, who else would it be?

  


  
**AnIntellectual**: If it wasn't obvious, I'm Edd or as you all call me Double D.

  


**Jimmy**: Hi!!!

  


**Jonny**: Plank says hi.

  


**MoneyMoneyBitches**: Yeah, yeah hi.

  


**MoneyMoneyBitches**: Now where was I, ah yes.

  


**MoneyMoneyBitches**: ED AND DOUBLE D IF I DON'T SEE BOTH OF YOUR ASSES AT THIS TABLE IN THE NEXT 30 SECONDS I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SPINES AND USE THEM OF DOUBLE DUTCH!

  


**Kevin**: Jesus Christ man, calm yourself!

  


**MoneyMoneyBitches**: No, in this household we respect and appreciate food, which means being at the table on time!

  


**ButteredToast**: I'm here Eddy.

  


**AnIntellectual**: As am I.

  


**Rolf**: Rolf wishes to have the virtual name of identification!

  


**ButteredToast** changed **Rolf's** name to **SonOfAShepard**.

  


**SonOfAShepard**: Thank you He who loves chickens Ed-Boy!

  


**ButteredToast**: You are welcome Rolf!

  


**MoneyMoneyBitches** changed **Nazz's** to **Avril Lavigne**.

  


**MoneyMoneyBitches** changed **Kevin's** name to **Sk8erBoi**.

  


**Avril Lavigne**: Okay????

  


**AnIntellectual**: I believe he chose your names due to you two's current romantic relations.

  


**Sk8erBoi**: Let's be honest this song is a head banger.

  


**ButteredToast** changed **Jonny's** name to **Professor Oak**

  


**ProfessorOak**: Oh heck yeah!

  


**Sarah** changed **Jimmy's** name to **Marshmallow**.

  


**Marshmallow** changed **Sarah's** name to **Bondfire**.

  


**Bondfire**: Why Bondfire?????

  


**Marshmallow**: Cause any time I'm near you I melt.

  


**Bondfire**: Awwwwww

  


**Bondfire** changed their name to **Tyrant**.

  


**Marshmallow**: :(

  


**Tyrant**: Sorry Jimmy, but I cannot hide who I truly am inside!

  


**MoneyMoneyBitches**: Damn I never thought I'd see the day she'd finally admit it.

  


**Tyrant**: Fuck off!

  


**ButteredToast**: BABY SISTER USED A BAD WORD!

  


**MoneyMoneyBitches**: HA and also gave Double D and aneurysm.

  


**MoneyMoneyBitches**:....Double D...

  


**ButteredToast**: Oh no.

  


**ProfessorOak**: What happened.

  


**AnIntellectual**: I want everyone to know it was nice to be your friend for these past two months and I leave all my possessions to you all!

  


**Tyrant**: Wait what happened.

  


**MoneyMoneyBitches**: Did I just have a fucking stroke or DID YOU JUST TOSS THE CHICKEN POT PIE I 

WORKED HARD TO PREPARE ON TO THE FLOOR!??

  


**AnIntellectual**: I swear I wasn't meaning to! Spare my life Eddy, I he

  


**Avril Lavigne**: Double D?

  


**Sk8erBoi**: The poor soul was killed mid-text.

  


**SonOfAShepard**: He who has a monobrow Ed-boy, tell us the fate of the sock hat one.

  


**ButteredToast**: Eddy shoved his face into the pot pie on the ground.

  


**MoneyMoneyBitches**: The pie is being eaten one way or another.

  


**Marshmallow**: This is gonna be one interesting chat isn't it?

  


**Tyrant**: Yup


	2. Kevin needs to learn to knock

**Sk8erBoi**:Jesus fucking Christ my eyes!!!

**ProfessorOak**:What??

**SonOfAShepard**: Kevin Boy you didn't see shit.

**Marshmallow**: Wait what happened?

**Sk8erBoi**: I went to Rolf's house to see if he wanted to hangout, walk into his shed, and see him and Ed making out!

**ButterToast**: Maybe you should've knocked Kevin.

**Avril Lavigne**: He has a point.

**Tyrant**: Ed you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me???

**MoneyMoneyBitches**: or Me!!!

**ButteredToast**: Sorry guys I forgot.

**ProfessorOak**: Well I think it's nice that you found love buddy.

**Marshmallow**: Yeah.

**AnIntellectual**: What going on, just logged on.

**MoneyMoneyBitches**: Ed's and Rolf are dating!

**AnIntellectual**: I knew that.

**MoneyMoneyBitches**: ??????How??????

**AnIntellectual**: He and Rolf told me.

**MoneyMoneyBitches**: YOU TOLD DOUBLE D BUT NOT ME WTF ED!!!!

**Sk8erBoi**: Bro did you really just scream while typing?

**Tyrant**: Yeah I'm like two houses away and I could hear you.

**SonOfAShepard**: No-neck Ed-boy needs to calm himself.

**MoneyMoneyBitches**: Oh shut it goat fucker.

**Sk8erBoi**: AHGDYDYSHENSKSK

**AnIntellectual**: EDDY!

_**MoneyMoneyBitches** changed **SonOfAShepard's** name to **GoatFucker**._

**AnIntellectual**: EDDY!!!!!!!

**Tyrant**: Goat fucker more like Ed fucker, am I right?

**Marshmallow**: ANEHDUURIEKDNFNFNKFKF

**ProfessorOak**: SHHRHRYFYHRKDKD

_**GoatFucker** left the chat_

_**ButteredToast** added **GoatFucker** back_

_**ButteredToast** changed **GoatFuckers** name to **SonOfAShepard**._

**ButteredToast**: Stop messing with him Eddy :(

**MoneyMoneyBitches**: Hey Sarah messed with him too!

**ButteredToast**: Sarah does what she wants.

**Tyrant**: It's true.

  
**AnIntellectual**: Whoever threw a rock through my window and knocked over my ant farm, your mom's a hoe.

**ProfessorOak**: Damn you really just said that huh?

**Marshmallow**:....

**AnIntellectual**: Jimmy

**Marshmallow**: Listen it was an accident I was aiming for Kevin's dumb face.

**MoneyMoneyBitches**: Damn Kevin I didn't know you were 2 stories tall.

**Sk8erBoi**: Jimmy has the aiming skills of a blind man.

**Marshmallow**: :(

**Tyrant**: What did you do Kevin.

**Sk8erBoi**:...I don't have to answer that....

**ButteredToast**: I saw him teasing Jimmy about practicing his dancing.

**Sk8erBoi**: Ed I thought we had something.

**ButteredToast**: Nah

**AnIntellectual**: Well I for one thought your dancing was lovely Jimmy and you shouldn't let what Kevin said get to you.

**Marshmallow**: Thank you Double D!

**AnIntellectual**: Now come hear and help me clean up my ants.

**Marshmallow**: :(


	3. 3 AM is a crazy time y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny's house is haunted.

**ProfessorOak****: **So...Y'all...I think my house is haunted

**Tyrant: **Wtf are you talking about

**ProfessorOak****: **No I'm serious

**Marshmallow: **Why do you think it's haunted

**ProfessorOak****: **I went down to the basement to get some lighter fluid and grape jelly and I heard the screams of the fucking damned

**Sk8erBoi****: **Why the fuck did you need both lighter fluid AND grape jelly????

**ProfessorOak****: **......That's not what's important here Kevin

**Marshmallow: **Suspicious

**ProfessorOak****: **OH SHIT

**AnIntellectual****: **What's happening now???

**ProfessorOak****: **I heard the screams of the damned then my power went out!!!

**ProfessorOak****: **IM SCARED HELP

**ButteredToast****: **Well it is 3 AM

**MoneyMoneyBitches****: **What does that have to do with anything?

**ButteredToast****: **It's the devil's hour

**ProfessorOak****: **Well he better back the fuck off or Imma whip out my bible

**AnIntellectual****: **Oh please Jonny ghosts don't exsist

**ButteredToast****: **Yes they do

**AnIntellectual****: **Do tell me Ed, have you ever seen a ghost???

**ButteredToast****: **Yes

**AnIntellectual****: **Oh really?

**ProfessorOak****: **Listen I know y'all are in the middle of a bitch fight but can y'all come help???

**MoneyMoneyBitches****: **Y'all wanna go and rid Jonny's house of evil?

**Sk8erBoi****: **Why

**MoneyMoneyBitches****: **Because I'm bored and we're all up anyways

**AnIntellectual****: **I'll go but only because to prove ghosts don't exsist

**ButteredToast****: **We'll see what you saying when they pull you to your grave.

**Marshmallow: **Ominous

**MoneyMoneyBitches****: **Well c'mon Ed let's see if you can prove him wrong.

**ButteredToast****: **I'm not going Eddy.

**AnIntellectual****: **Why? Too scared I'll prove you wrong?

**ButteredToast****: **Of course not.

**MoneyMoneyBitches****:**...Is Rolf at your house?

**ButteredToast** **: ** Verysleepysheep.jpg

**ButteredToast****: **He felt asleep on top of me...I'm legally not allowed to move.

**Tyrant: **Those are the laws Double D

**Sk8erBoi****: **I'll come.

**MoneyMoneyBitches****: **Sounds good. Alright squad lets move.

  
  
  


**Sk8erBoi****: **Jonny your house is creepy as fuck when it's dark.

**ProfessorOak****: **Yeah I know

**AnIntellectual****: **I brought some tools just in case I need to fix the generator.

**MoneyMoneyBitches****: **And I brought a crucifix just in case.

**AnIntellectual****: **I doubt you'll need it Eddy.

**MoneyMoneyBitches****: **Okay nonbeliever let's go down and fix the generator.

**ProfessorOak****: **Me and Kevin will stay up top and keep watch.

**AnIntellectual****: ***Kevin and I

**ProfessorOak****: **Stfu

  
  


**AnIntellectual****: **Eddy stop touching me.

**MoneyMoneyBitches****: **I'm not????????

**AnIntellectual****: **Yes you are I can feel your hand on my side.

**MoneyMoneyBitches****: **Double D I'm on the other side of the basement. Here I'll flash my phone light.

**AnIntellectual****: **......Then what's touching me???

**ButteredToast****: **It begins🌚🌚🌚

**Sk8erBoi****: **YALL SOMETHING JUST THREW A LAMP AT MY HEAD!!!!!

**Sk8erBoi****: **AND JONNY IS STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!!!!!

**ProfessorOak****: **Welp y'all it's been a great run.

**ProfessorOak****: **These maybe my last words to y'all, the ghost is now throwing the good china so if it don't kill me my mother surely will.

**MoneyMoneyBitches****: **Jesus this thing sounds like a fuckin banshee.

**AnIntellectual****: **I'm sure this all just Ed playing a prank on us.

**Tyrant: ** BitchThinkAgain.jpg

**Sk8erBoi****: **Is it me or did it get louder?

**ButteredToast****: **The nonbeliever has made it mad.

**MoneyMoneyBitches****: **Double D stop being an ass to the ghost they have feelings too.

**ButteredToast**: Also can y'all cool it a bit, your gonna wake up Rolf.

**AnIntellectual****: ***you're

**ButteredToast****: **Y'know it's things like that, that are gonna make the ghosts kill you.

**Marshmallow: **Hey wait, maybe Rolf would know how to get rid of bad spirits?

**Tyrant: **I mean that does seem like it'd be in his field of knowledge.

**MoneyMoneyBitches****: **Ed wake Rolf up.

**ButteredToast****: **Fffffffffine.

**SonOfAShepard****: **Why was Rolf awoken from his peaceful slumber?

**ProfessorOak****: **Rolf do you know how to get rid of ghosts??????

**SonOfAShepard****: **Why yes of course, does Jonny have a spirit he needs to exterminate?

**Tyrant****: **Yeah it's apparently throwing his good china, think you can get rid of it for them?

**SonOfAShepard****: **Yes Rolf will do his best, can Rolf still come back and sleep on the chest of the tall Ed-boy afterwards?

**Tyrant: **I don't see why not.

**SonOfAShepard****: **Rolf shall make it quick then.

  
  


**MoneyMoneyBitches****: **Welp glad that's over.

**ProfessorOak****: **Yeah but now I need more salt...and fine china.

**AnIntellectual****: **The salt I can do...the china not so much.

**ProfessorOak****: **Well thanks for helping Rolf.

**ProfessorOak****:**....Rolf?

**Tyrant: **He came back and fell back asleep on Ed.

**Marshmallow: **Well atleast nothing else can go wrong.

  
  


**AvrilLa****vigne****: **Wtf did I miss?????

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I love group chat fics and I love Ed Edd n Eddy. So I have decided to combine the two into this mess.
> 
> Also the this takes takes place 2 months after Big Picture Show as stated by Edd, and Jonny isn't an outcast.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy, I will try and make more.


End file.
